Always Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Castle has had enough of Beckett's putting herself in danger. So Castle decides to give them some space just like Beckett wanted. He was going back to the Army…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: If I don't update before Christmas. Merry Christmas too all of you:)**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Castle has had enough of Beckett's putting herself in danger. So Castle decides to give them some space just like Beckett wanted. He was going back to the Army…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Castle walks into the 12th Precinct he was going to have one last try at talking to his wife. Castle knocks on Beckett's door.

"Come in", she says

Castle walks in and looks at her.

"What do you want Castle? We are on a time out", Beckett says

"Beckett let whatever your in go. What are you going to accomplish? I know what your doing Kate and I can't watch you destroy yourself again. Please let this go", Castle says looking her in the eyes

"I can't. Go home Castle", Beckett says

"Is this really how it is going to be _Captain_?" Castle asks

"It is just a time out", Beckett says

"You know it is not. I will leave you alone from now on", Castle says

"No more trying to get on cases?" Beckett asks

"No more. I promise. See you when our time out is over...or when I get back", Castle says softly at the end for Beckett not to hear

Castle leaves the office and walks towards the elevator. Not seeing the looks Ryan and Esposito give him. Castle had made up his mind he was going back to the Army…

* * *

Castle gets home and rings his commanding officer. Telling the Commanding he would report for duty in 3 days. Hanging up Castle looks at the photo of his family. He couldn't stay here and listen to Kate lie to him.

"Richard?" Martha calls

"Mother. Is Alexis home?" Castle asks

"We are here Dad what is going on?" Alexis asks

"I have something to tell you", Castle says looking at two of the most important women in his world

"Richard? What is going on?" Martha asks

"You know how I have been getting calls from the army to re-join?" Castle asks

"Yes. Richard you didn't?" Martha asks

"Dad…", Alexis says looking frightened

"I did. I am going back", Castle says

"Richard…", Martha says

"I am not staying here and watching Kate get herself killed. So I am going on a time out for myself", Castle says

"When will you be leaving?" Alexis asks

"3 days", Castle says

"Where are you going?" Alexis asks

"That is classified", Castle says

"How long will you be gone for?" Alexis asks

"That is also classified", Castle says, "I am not staying and watching Kate destroy herself in this case. I know what she is doing. I will not take the lies. I will always wait for her. But I need to get out of here. And the Army just got into my mind. I will see some old friends"

"What about your business?" Martha asks

"I am going to ask Hayley to keep it going to I get back", Castle says

"Are you going to tell Katherine?" Martha asks

"No. She needs time to herself so no. Tell her when she finally solves this case. Not before. After", Castle says taking a drink

"So your running?" Alexis asks

"No. I will always be here for her. And all of you. You all are my family always", Castle says

"So are you telling anyone else?" Alexis asks

"I will tell Ryan and Esposito. Lanie and your Uncle Bob Weldon. But they will be the only ones. Don't worry pumpkin I will be fine", Castle says

"You better Dad", Alexis says

* * *

Castle walks into the Old Haunt a day after his decision. He had called the boys and Lanie to have a drink with him. Early that day he told the Mayor that he was going to the Army. Bob promised to look after his family while he was gone.

"Yo Castle over here", Esposito says from there usually place

Castle smiles, "Hi guys and Lanie"

"Why did you call us here Writer Boy?" Lanie asks

"Let's get some drinks first", Castle says signalling to the bar tender

They saw Castle's serious face and wondered what Castle had to tell them.

"I was in the Army years ago before Alexis was born", Castle says after taking a drink

"Bro why did you tell me? You know I served", Espo says

"The question is why are you bring this up now?" Ryan asks

"I didn't want anyone to know. And the reason I am telling you three is that tomorrow I fly out to do another tour in the army", Castle says casually

"Your joking?" Esposito asks

"You are aren't you?" Ryan asks

"No I am not joking", Castle says

"Why Writer Boy?" Lanie asks

"Just like Kate needs a time out. I need a time out. She is involved in something to do with her mothers case", Castle says

"But we closed that case", Ryan says

"It is connect and I know what she will do. She will become obsessed. I am not watching her get herself killed. I told her once I was not going to watch. And I am not going to watch my wife lose herself in this case. I am going on a time out of my own. All I ask is that you all don't tell Kate and look after Kate, Alexis and Mother if you can", Castle says

"Castle…", Esposito starts

"Promise me", Castle says looking at them

"We promise"

They were all silent for a minute.

"Where are you being shipped too?" Esposito asks

"Classified", Castle says

"How long will you be gone?" Ryan asks

"Classified. And my mail will be limited. You will have to post anything to me though the army office", Castle says

"Then lets drink", Esposito says

"To Castle! My you be safe", Ryan says

They all click their classes and drink. Castle could see the concern in his friends eyes. But there was nothing they could do to stop him.

* * *

Castle arrives at the airport with Mother, Alexis and Hayley. He sees Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Bob waiting. Castle knew it was time to say his goodbyes.

"You be safe Rick", the Mayor says shaking Castle's hand

"I will try. Keep everyone together Bob", Castle says

"I'll try", the Mayor says

Castle turns to Hayley.

"Don't run my business into the ground", Castle says holding out his hand to Hayley

"You know I am the better PI. I will have it running fulling. Just get home", Hayley says shaking his hand

Castle now turns to Ryan and Jenny.

"Send me a picture of the new little one when he or she arrives", Castle says hugging Jenny and shaking Ryan's hand

"We will", Jenny says

"Be careful out there", Ryan says

"Don't worry about Beckett. We will keep an eye on her", Esposito says

"Thanks. Only tell Kate about me when she is done what she is doing", Castle says

"Will do man", Esposito says slapping Castle's back

Castle walks to his mother who was being strong for Alexis. Castle pulls his mother into a hug.

"Look after yourself mother. I love you", Castle says letting her go

"Richard be care. Please come home to us", Martha says

Castle smiles, "No promises"

Castle then turns to Alexis who throws herself into his arms. Castle hugs her tightly.

"You have grown into a beautiful young woman. Stay strong", Castle says to Alexis

"I will Dad", Alexis says tears falling

"I love you pumpkin", Castle says kissing her forehead

"I love you too Dad. Please come home", Alexis says

"I will try pumpkin. Be good", Castle says letting her go

Castle picks up his duffle bag and throws it over his shoulder.

"See you when my tour is over", Castle says smiling a forced smile

They wave as Castle walks away. Castle turns around on last time. Seeing there tears. Committing them to memory. He then forces himself to turn around and keep going. Away from his problems…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**

 **Happy Holidays**


End file.
